Burning the Bridge to a Possibility Past
by Genevievey
Summary: Cinderella . On her wedding day, with Happily Ever After about to commence, Cinderella reminisces about the life she might have had, and bids that life a fond farewell. Pantomime based. Cinderella/Buttons friendship. Oneshot. Please read & review.


_Author's Note:_ _This is based upon pantomime versions of 'Cinderella', in which Cinderella's best friend is her pageboy, Buttons. I always felt sorry for Buttons, who loved Cinderella so dearly, but was not fated to have her. This is more angsty than most of what I write (which I suppose makes an amusing point about my writing!) and I wrote this is all of fifteen minutes, so do not be too harsh._

_And, of course, I don't own any of the characters. But in a sense, I do. Everyone owns 'Cinderella', and 'Snow White' and 'The Frog Prince'. They are folktales, that come from the people and belong to the people. (Gosh, I am mushy this evening!)_

**  
Burning the Bridge to a Possibility Past**

Bells chimed out through the kingdom, echoing joyous peals over the sunlit meadows. Down the steps of the palace chapel came His Royal Highness Prince Charming, and his new bride, the Princess Cinderella. Close behind followed His Majesty the King, accompanied by Baron Hardup, who had so recently given his little Cinders away. Either side of the steps, crowds thronged to see and cheer on the newlyweds, who would surely know every bliss henceforth.

Among this crowd, one figure did not laugh or throw rice above their heads, although he did manage a smile. The young man known as Buttons, previously the pageboy at Stoneybroke Mansion, and soon to be appointed special pageboy of Her Royal Highness Princess Cinderella. He would come and live at the palace, provided with a superior living and not deprived of her company. But try as he might to summon goodwill, it pained Buttons to see the Prince hold her hand, to have her as his wife—an honour the simple pageboy had often hoped might be his own one day. Nevertheless, he was resolved to suppress his own emotions, to enjoy what pleasure he may obtain from being pageboy to his Cinders—no, to Her Royal Highness—and to be a devoted and faithful servant.

As Dandini, the Prince's squire and longtime friend, pulled Buttons to the front of the crowd to better view the procession, the bride's eye lighted on the pair. Cinderella was fond of Dandini—not least because in her first meeting with her love she had met him under the guise of his squire—but it was a closer acquaintance that truly secured her eye. There stood Buttons, who had once been her only and dearest friend in the world. Indeed, a spot in her heart would always belong to him, for he had been her saviour in dark hours, and she was indebted to him for everything she now had. But no, to explain her affection for him as a debt did not do justice to its tenderness. As she smiled warmly on the young man with silver buttons gleaming down the front of his coat, she knew she was farewelling a possibility now past, a bridge burnt by inevitable flames.

She had always known that he loved her, possibly before he knew it himself. It had been an honour to her, for such a sweet boy to hold her in so high a regard. She had never abused his devotion to her, nor had she taken it for granted. At times she had even thought that perhaps she might return his feelings, in moments of cheerful laughter or sincere consolation. Lying by the fire at night, she had warmed herself with notions of another life, domestic bliss at Stoneybroke Mansion—the only home she had ever known—and the first man she thought of to accompany her was her only dear friend, Buttons. Cosy images would float by; sitting together by the fire, her knitting as he rested his head in her lap. This simple, peaceful future had been within her grasp…But things had changed. Fate's plan was different from her own. And now, descending the grand staircase on the arm of her Prince, her husband, and indeed her True Love, Cinderella farewelled that past possibility with a fond smile, one that Buttons returned. Oh, it was bittersweet.

But Cinderella had no fear for her own happiness, and little more fear for that of her friend. Such a good and sweet young man as Buttons was certain to find a girl to love him; indeed, who could not love him, in all his goofy sweetness, his awkward charm? And certainly he would make a fine loving husband. Yes, there was no doubt that Buttons too would enjoy True Love. Just not with her.

As Cinderella accepted a hand from her Prince to enter their bridal carriage, she did not mind that the joy she felt was marred ever so slightly by a poignant twinge. This was natural, and could not be helped, nor should be. It would not have been right to farewell Buttons' love without some pain. And now Cinderella waited for the utter happiness that Fate had promised her. One chapter of her life closed, another was beginning…

**THE END**


End file.
